


Gay Panic! At the Christmas Party

by ambini42



Series: Gay Panic! of Akaashi Keiji [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, First Kiss, Lap Sitting, M/M, Mistletoe, akaashi has a gay panic, akaashi kaiji thinks bokutos lips are soft, akaashi keiji is wearing a reindeer sweater, bokuto is a christmas tree, bokuto is pining, boy puts bow on other boys head third boy gets jealous, daisuga is real, elf hat, first, kenma is lowkey jealous, party scene may or may not be inspired by Red White and Royal Blue, santa kuroo, santa kuroo is shirtless, the reindeer sweater lights up, washio is rich, where did the mistletoe come from, where is washio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambini42/pseuds/ambini42
Summary: Washio has a Christmas party, but Suga is the host. Santa Kuroo is alive and thriving. Akaashi keeps thinking about Bokuto, but it must be the alcohol.--“You weren’t here, Bro-kuto, so he became my reindeer,” Kuroo said with an even larger smirk, pinching the reindeer nose on Akaashi’s sweater, rolling it between his fingers. “Can’t you see his cool sweater? He belongs to me. Tonight, he has to pull my sleigh.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Gay Panic! of Akaashi Keiji [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860862
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Gay Panic! At the Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [mimimortis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimortis/pseuds/mimimortis) for that beta read and teaching me how to post.
> 
> This story is Part 1 of the [Gay Panic! of Akaashi Keiji](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860862) series. More to come soon :)

Washio’s house was bigger than Akaashi expected it to be. He knew the middle blocker must have been keeping some things on the downlow, but this was not what he had expected. Washio’s family was fucking rich. The front of the two story house was completely exposed with floor-to-ceiling windows, revealing the lush Christmas tree and plethora of volleyball players, who have gathered to celebrate the holiday together. The atmosphere of the event resembled something out of a modern American teenage movie.

_ I definitely should have come with Bokuto _ , he thought as he stood on the doorstep. With closed eyes, Akaashi took a deep breath and lifted his hand to push the doorbell. The giant oak door swung open.

“Merry Christmas, Wash- Suga-san?”

Akaashi blinked twice. The gray-haired third year from Karasuno stood in the doorway, wearing a gingerbread apron and holding an open tin of assorted Christmas cookies. Suga’s typical refreshing smile was plastered across his face. It was obvious to Akaashi from the slight flush to Suga’s cheeks that Karasuno’s vice-captain had been drinking.

“Akaashi! Hello! Welcome!” Suga greeted him, shoving the tin in front of Akaashi’s face. “To enter, you must eat a cookie. You can’t drink on an empty stomach.” 

Bewildered, he took a snowflake-shaped cookie out from the tin. Before he could say thank you, Suga yanked the tin back and ran, disappearing down the hallway.  _ How much sake has everyone had to drink? _ He thought as he entered the house and took off his shoes, adding them to the large pile at the door. Following a thunderous amount of laughter, Akaashi walked down the hallway to the living room.

“Yoooo, Akaashi is here!”

It was a flurry of high fives and greetings from seemingly everyone on the Fukurodani team. Hands pulled him in every direction, hustling him from room to room. An awamori shot ended up in his left hand and a lemon sour shot in his right—both courtesy of Konoha. Everyone was shouting, “SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS!” Akaashi took a deep breath before throwing his head and shots back. He poured the shots down his throat to the sounds of the entire room cheering. He grimaced as the alcohol burned down his throat.

“Hey! Make sure you eat enou-” Akaashi looked over in the direction of Suga’s voice being cut off. He was shocked to see the Karasuno captain, Daichi, muffling the sounds of the gray-haired boy with his own mouth. Suga was straddling Daichi on the couch with his hands exploring Daichi’s half-exposed chest—the top four buttons of his shirt undone. Akaashi suddenly felt like he was watching a very intimate moment and forced his eyes to look around the rest of the room.

He saw his team managers, Kaori and Yukie, sitting on the same bar stool at the kitchen island. Kaori was speaking idley to Yukie as she ate green and red dyed rice balls. Akaashi continued to find Kenma, the Nekoma setter, sitting sideways in a giant, red throne with his face buried in and lit up by his PSP. Besides a striped green and white hat with elf ears, Kenma appeared to be dressed normally.

Konoha walked back up to Akaashi with two more shots in hand, one for himself and one for the setter. Without hearing what the other boy was saying, Akaashi absentmindedly took the third shot. His gaze continued. He knew that wherever Kenma was, his best friend Kuroo was sure to follow, and wherever Kuroo was...

“HEY HEY HEY!! AGHAASHI!!!” 

Akaashi was overloaded by a flash of light and the sound of his senpai’s voice. Akaashi was not prepared for what he was about to see: Bokuto wearing a forest green sweater, completely wrapped in tinsel, and draped around the shoulders of Kuroo, who was dressed as Santa—albeit shirtless underneath the coat. Bokuto, still attached to Kuroo, waved him over, and Akaashi threw back Konoha’s shot. Konoha’s annoyance matched his own rising from his chest. He decided it was just the alcohol struggling to move down his throat. He pushed the small glass back into Konoha’s hand before moving across the room to where Bokoto and Kuroo were.

The room felt like it was moving in slow motion as Akaashi walked over to the Santa throne, where his captain was grinning as his dark-haired best friend whispered something into Bokuto’s ear. His wool, reindeer sweater started to feel hot. When getting dressed, he thought it would be festive and fun, but now he wished he would have worn something that could be unbuttoned. As he got closer, Akaashi watched as Bokuto, cheeks flushed, pushed Kuroo off of him, shaking his head.

“Hi, Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi nodded at them. “Merry Christmas.” 

He looked over at the throne, but Kenma had slipped away without them noticing. Kuroo nodded back at him as he, noticing Kenma’s absence, took a seat in the throne, fitting the image of a hot Santa that Akaashi was sure he had set out to be.

“Aghaaaaaaashi, your sweater is so cool!” Bokuto’s grin got seemingly larger as he looked Akaashi up and down. Akaashi felt a sense of relief spread throughout his body. Something about Bokuto complimenting him assured him that this sweater was the right choice. Akaashi smiled, slightly.

“Are you a…” Akaashi went through holiday related items involving tinsel, “a Christmas tree, Bokuto-san?”

“Yes, Kuroo and I are a pair. Santa and the Christmas Tree,” Bokuto said to Akaashi; the twinge in his chest returning. “Do you think I look good?”

Bokuto spun with his arms spread out. Akaashi gazed at the older boy’s broad chest and narrowed torso, all taunt and muscular from the years of playing volleyball, wrapped in silver and gold.  _ You always look great _ , Akaashi found himself thinking. The green in Bokuto’s sweater made his eyes look even more golden, like a star on the top of a Christmas tree.

“Washio shouldn’t have even gotten a tree for this party with you here,” Akaashi said, smiling larger when he saw Bokuto’s face light up with his words. He loved making the wing spiker feel good about himself.

“But, Aghaashi, for real, your sweater is amazing! The reindeer looks so cool.” 

“It lights up if I pinch the nose.” Akaashi wasn’t sure why he felt the need to inform the ace of this.

“Whaaa??”

Akaashi’s self consciousness started to rise again as Bokuto reached forward and squeezed the felt nose on his sweater. Immediately after, the cheeks of the reindeer light up. Bokuto howled with laughter, causing Akaashi’s cheeks to burn as bright as the animal’s on his sweater. Bokuto’s laughter faded into a wide smile as he looked at Akaashi, not letting go of the reindeer nose. He leaned forward to whisper in Akaashi’s ear.

“You look really cute, Keiji.”

Akaashi’s cheeks burned more, thinking that his senpai must be teasing him now. Before he could form a reply, Bokuto stepped away and announced he was going to get another drink. Akaashi watched the older boy go, barely registering how flustered he was before his hand was yanked and he toppled over, landing on Kuroo’s lap.

“K-Kuroo, what are you doing?”

Kuroo wrapped his arms around Akaashi and smirked.

“I’m Santa tonight,” Kuroo stated as if it was a sufficient answer. “So, Akaashi, have you been naughty or nice?”

Akaashi didn’t know what to do, but had half the mind to knock the Santa hat off the top of the nest of black hair. Kuroo laughed at the daggers in Akaashi’s eyes.

“Never mind, never mind then.” Kuroo said. “But, what would you like for Christmas?”

“Mostly for you to let me get up,” Akaashi said curtly.

“Well, in that case, before you go…” Kuroo smirked as he reached behind him and pulled out a bright red gift bow, and stuck it on top of Akaashi’s hair. He pulled Akaashi’s head down so he could whisper into his ear. “Tell Bokuto that I have  _ his _ Christmas present ready.” 

Akaashi’s eyes widened at the statement. What was Kuroo getting at? Akaashi is Bokuto’s present? What does that mean? 

Before he could ask for clarification, he became aware of the presence of Bokuto standing above him. Much of Bokuto’s tinsel had fallen off his sweater, and he had no drink in his hand. Akaashi wondered what Bokuto had done when he left. 

“Bro, what are you doing to Akaashi?” 

The wing spiker always had a presence, but right now he seemed much larger, slightly menacing. There was something in his expression... Annoyance? Anger? Jealousy? Akaashi couldn’t figure it out. He’d never seen Bokuto look like this.

Kuroo seemed to return a similar look, narrow eyes moving from a figure behind Bokuto to his friend’s stare. Akaashi then noticed Kenma...with gold and silver tinsel stuck to an elf ear on the setter’s hat.

“You weren’t here, Bro-kuto, so he became my reindeer,” Kuroo said with an even larger smirk, pinching the reindeer nose on Akaashi’s sweater, rolling it between his fingers. “Can’t you see his  _ cool _ sweater? He belongs to  _ me _ . Tonight, he has to pull  _ my _ sleigh.” 

Akaashi suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe. Before Bokuto could respond, Akaashi pushed Kuroo’s arm off of him and stood up. Akaashi had forgotten how much he had drunk, but his body did not as he stumbled into Bokuto’s chest. Bokuto opened his mouth to say something to him but before he could, Akaashi regained his footing and took off out of the room, leaving the rest of them behind.

Akaashi’s vision tunneled as he maneuvered past the party guests. The invitations and shouts for him to join other groups only suffocated the setter more. He escaped to the second floor, walking into the first empty room he could find. As Akaashi closed the door, the noise from the party and his thoughts faded to a faint buzz. 

Akaashi quickly determined that the room he had escaped to was Washio’s bedroom from the sports medals and Fukurodani jersey hanging on the wall. The size of the room was at least double the size of Akaashi’s bedroom, but what else would he expect in a house like this? The second year was further reminded of Washio’s secret wealth when he noticed the glass doors leading to a balcony.

Akaashi decided the fresh air would help him cool down and stepped outside. The night was dark and quiet outside compared to the chaos that was happening inside the house. He leaned against the railing and breathed in the brisk air, looking up at the night sky above his head.

“I am just drunk,” Akaashi said out loud, talking to the twinkling stars. “I’ve drank a lot, Kuroo-san is an idiot, and my sweater is great.”

“Your sweater is great.” 

Akaashi jumped and turned around. Bokuto stood in the doorway. His golden eyes glimmered as they looked straight at Akaashi, his smile wide and toothy. His arms were crossed, making his biceps look even larger than normal, stronger. Akaashi felt a little dazed as he wondered if Bokuto’s arms, wrapped around him, could lift… 

Wait, why would Bokuto ever need to lift him up? They are not cheerleaders; they are volleyball players. This must be the alcohol, but of course Bokuto would choose tonight to look even more like a goddamn Olympic god. 

“Are you okay, Akaashi?” Bokuto asked. “You just took off, and I was worried.”

Akaashi cursed as he blushed, looking down, away from Bokuto’s leaning body in the doorway. He placed his hands into his pockets and shuffled his feet.

“I’m sorry to cause you concern, Bokuto-san. I just...I got hot so I decided to get a breath of fresh air.”

Akaashi walked back to the balcony door and turned his body to slide by the wing spiker. Bokuto’s arm shot out, stopping Akaashi in his tracks. Akaashi’s heart raced as he froze in the doorway, his body facing Bokuto’s. His eyes studied the bicep and forearm that blocked his way, and he felt blood rush to his ears. It took every ounce of restraint he had left to not rest his head on the wing spiker’s arm, just to feel how much warmth the older boy really gave off.

Bokuto lifted Akaashi’s chin until their gazes met. Akaashi watched as the big golden eyes moved back and forth, looking at the different aspects of his face.

“You look flushed, Aghaashi,” Bokuto said, slurring the name, squinting his eyes as Akaashi felt heat spread across his face more. “You sure you don’t have a fever?”

Bokuto leaned closer and pressed his forehead against Akaashi’s. The younger boy clenched his eyes shut and pulled back slightly, wishing he could sink into the doorframe. Akaashi did not quite know what to do or say, but also wondered why he wanted to figure it out.

“I’m sorry about Kuroo. You were right earlier; he is an idiot,” Bokuto murmured. He leaned back a little bit, still looking at Akaashi’s face, but not letting go of his chin. “Good news. It doesn’t feel like you have a fever.”

“B-Bokuto-san, I’ll come back to the party now,” Akaashi stammered, unmoving. He’d never been this close to his senpai, but despite the increasing warmth spreading across his chest, which he blames mostly on the alcohol, he doesn’t think he minds the lack of distance. 

“Not yet.” 

Bokuto pointedly looked up, and Akaashi followed his gaze to a sprig of mistletoe hanging in the doorway. He felt his mouth open slightly as Bokuto moved his hands to the sides of Akaashi’s head and kissed him.

Akaashi froze and the world glazed over around him. He thinks about the hours they have spent together practicing spikes, eating barbeque, laughing, and figuring each other out. He is Bokuto’s setter, and Bokuto is his ace. The playwright and the star. At this moment though, they are just two boys, together, and all Akaashi can think about is how soft Bokuto’s lips are.

Akaashi let himself press into the kiss. Bokuto’s mouth opened against his, sliding his tongue across Akaashi’s lower lip and Akaashi melted. He’s had a few kisses prior to this, but this kiss from Bokuto… it felt  _ different _ . It felt assured, reliable, like how Akaashi knew the sea salt from the ocean will always be there to greet him, fill up his lungs, linger on his skin as long as he wanted it too. He liked it. Bokuto’s hands twisted into Akaashi’s hair and he let out a breathless sigh.

Just as quickly as he came forward, Bokuto pulled back, letting go of Akaashi. Akaashi stared at him as Bokuto backed up from their embrace into the room they had both escaped to.

“Merry Christmas, Akaashi,” Bokuto whispered, before walking out of the room, leaving the younger boy in the doorway breathing deeply into the cold air. Akaashi pressed his fingers to his lips, tingling from the kiss, wondering what the hell was going on.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus scene:
> 
> The rest of the Fukurodani third years watched as Akaashi bursted across the room, tripping over his own feet as he made his way through the crowd to escape the party.
> 
> “Four shots! Called it!” Komi announced, raising his own glass into the air in victory. With an outstretched hand toward Konoha, he said: “Hand over the money!”
> 
> “I definitely thought he would have a higher tolerance than that,” Sarukui said, wishing he had taken both shots and time elapsed into account to his bet. He thought it would have taken at least six shots for Akaashi to start stumbling.
> 
> “Double or nothing,” Konoha said. “In two minutes, Bokuto will chase after him.”


End file.
